Loving Proposal
by csinycastle85
Summary: Mac surprises Jo. Done as is!


**Title: Loving Proposal**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI:NY, Anthony Zuiker and CBS do.**

**Author's Note: This one warrants a major fluff alert!**

**Major thanks to my beta csinyfan28! She took time of out her schedule to help beta this for me! She Rocks!  
**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rating: K**

* * *

It was a spring Saturday morning and Jo was at her home in the West Village finishing up chores when her phone rang and she saw it was Mac she smiled. As she was putting the folded clothes and linens away she answered, "Hey honey."

On the other end Mac smiled when he heard Jo's sweet voice and replied, "Hey baby how are you this morning?"

Jo was grinning to no end now and replied, "I am good, just finishing up chores that hadn't been done all week, how about you?"

Mac answered, "Yep the same with me. Hey once you are done would you like to join me for the day? Say, meet me in about forty-five minutes about 11:30am at Central Park entrance and we can take it from there?"

Jo could not stop smiling now, and she answered, "Sure thing handsome. I will see you in a little bit."

Once Jo and Mac ended the phone call, Jo got ready to go meet Mac and was out the door soon thereafter. As she was riding the subway towards the destination, so much was going through her mind—one of which was how her love for Mac had deepened hundred fold since they had gotten together. When she first found out Christine had dumped him six months following his near death experience, she spent as much as she could with Mac (without neglecting Ellie of course) and helped him heal his heart.

Now it has been nine months later, and they were deeper in love with each other than either had possibly fathomed. The other thing she thought about was what he had in store for her that beautiful afternoon. After getting off at the 81st Street/Museum of Natural History stop, she walked the rest of the way there. When she was nearly approached the destination, she saw Mac standing at the entrance in jeans and a dark sweater—one thing was for certain, she loved seeing him in casual clothing he seemed much more relaxed and at ease.

Once she was close enough she called out to get his attention, "Mac!"

Mac turned around and smiled when he saw his stunning girlfriend heading his way. Holding the bouquet of flowers he had in his hand, his walk quickly broke into a run and caught Jo in his arms and hugged her close to him whilst Jo wrapped her arms around him, laying her head on his shoulder

When they came apart Mac asked, "Ready for a fun rest of the day?"

Jo placed a finger on her lips and pouted and asked, "What do you have planned?"

Mac smirked; he loved seeing Jo pout and looked so cute when she did so. He placed a kiss on her forehead, and then answered, "Well I remember you telling me you have never been to the Conservatory Garden so I thought I take you there and we can bike around the park for the rest of the day, how does that sound?"

Jo couldn't stop smiling now and replied, "That sounds great, any afternoon spent with my love is always awesome!"

What Jo did not know was he had a big surprise in store for her and by the end of the day her life would forever change.

With that, they went to get a bite to eat at a concession stand before heading to the Loeb Boathouse before they got their bike rentals at the same location. Renting the bikes for the rest of the day, they made their first stop at the gardens in which Mac was able to figure out that Jo loved looking at all the varieties of flowers in the North, Central and South Garden. When they had completed the self-tour they hopped on and rode around the park (passing the Inscope Arch), Mac showing her all the various sights in the Park such as the statue of Alexander Hamilton, taking her to ride on the famed Carousel, whilst other times lounging around and taking pictures for keepsake.

Five hours later they returned their rentals at 4:30 at the Loeb Boathouse and went to the café to get a snack as they were heading to catch the cab back to his place for the next part of his plan. However, suddenly as they were nearing the entrance where they met, the skies opened and it began pouring rain.

Mac and Jo laughed and smiled, even though they were not quite suited for the rain, they began dancing in the downpour while others were trying to find cover. When they stopped to catch their breath, Mac placed her arms around his shoulders, picked her up and twirled her around causing Jo to squeal. Once he put her down Mac looked deep into her eyes, stepped closer and once he had placed his hands on her smooth face, he brought her in for a kiss and kissed her like he had never kissed her before. It did not take long for Jo to respond as she placed her hands in Mac's hair and let her fingers run through its wetness and in the process, she put all other kisses to shame.

As they made out in the rain, Mac thought of how he was going to propose, though he had planned on proposing after the candlelit dinner at home he decided now was an even better time to ask the question. When they parted lips Mac took a deep breath, took her hands in his and began, "Jo I fell in love from the first moment you got my attention. In the time since my break up and the time we spent together, I knew my search was completed because I love everything about you. Your determined spirit to get justice, your warmth, your kindness, your charm, hospitality and your accent. I want to be there for you, for Ellie and spend more time with Tyler. I now know one thing is for certain. I cannot live another day without you by my side."

Lifting her hands and placing a kiss on them, Mac smiled and pulled out the 'box', opened it, got down on one knee which caused Jo to gasp as he continued, "Ms. Josephine Charlotte Danville, will you do the honors of becoming my wife will you marry me?"

Jo at this point was in utter shock and surprise, she had no idea this was coming—**_wow_**!

When she saw the ring a Princess Cut, Three-Stone Diamond Ring set in 14Kt yellow gold, she felt extremely giddy. Jo leaned down, placed her hands on his clean shaven face and gave Mac a sweet kiss before standing up and in a regal voice she announced as loud as she could, "Mr. McKenna Llewellyn Taylor, I cannot fathom my the rest of my life without you either, yes I will marry you!"

They were the only ones there so when Mac heard Jo's answer he felt his heart soar with joy…the one he loved the all of his heart is now forever his. With a gorgeous smile (that he knew Jo loved) he took the ring out of its cushions, and slid it onto to Jo's finger. He then stood up and wrapped his arms around Jo's waist and pulled her in for an amorous hug.

As soon as they came apart, they headed toward the exit and hailed a cab back to his place where he planned to have his way with her and make her his forever.

* * *

**A/N 2: Thanks for reading "Loving Proposal". As always chapter reviews are welcome!**


End file.
